Visceral
by Katarin MoonStar
Summary: Travis owes him, and Ray's going to collect (slash RayTravis) (warning: content some readers might find disturbing)


Title: Visceral

Pairing: Ray/Travis

Rating: R

Notes: not for the faint of heart, um, Rini turn away, don't look

Notes 2: Courtney owns her kinks, hurt Travis! And Angry!Tray are two of them. Hmm, two great tastes that taste great together. Part of the 8 days of birthday fic in honor of Courtney (AKADropsofJupiter)'s 18th birthday.

The noises Travis makes when he's enjoying himself should be a little jarring. This is the guy that speaks with almost no inflection and spouts that Zen crap all over the place. But it isn't jarring or even unpleasant. It's... hot. Hot like nothing else in the whole world is because this is Travis writhing and moaning beneath him. And Ray isn't sure how he feels about the fact that he gets off on Travis'loss of control almost as much as he gets off on how tight Travis is inside.  
  
Travis can pretend to be anyone he wants when he's out there; when he's on RFR, when he's at school, when he's kissing Audrey and making eyes at Robbie or Lily. Here, in Ray's bedroom, he proves just who he is. There's more truth, in the sweat and the cum and sometimes even the tears, here then there is in Travis at any other time.  
  
Ray likes it when Travis cries. He doesn't cry because what Ray does hurts (he asks for more when that happens), he cries because sometimes Ray fucks him while facing the mirror on the back of his door. Travis can't stand watching himself enjoy it. It's like he has to lie to everything... everyone, including himself. So when he sees himself, mouth open and gasping, bruises a livid purple mass up and down his hips and his cock so hard and red, he cums crying, shaking and sobbing. Ray holds him afterwards, fingers playing over his bruises, ostensibly trying to soothe, but really just admiring the handiwork. And when he licks the salty droplets from Travis' face, Travis sobs harder and his cock stirs, because it's the closest to a real kiss he and Ray share.  
  
Travis doesn't really want Ray to kiss him and Ray knows this. Mindfucking Travis is great, the smug bastard deserves it, but if he were ever really kind to Travis... it's quite possible he'd have no clue how to cope. It's okay though, because Ray doesn't want to kiss him, doesn't want to be kind to him. He wants the bruises and the heat and the BRUISES. He loves looking at them, the way they stand out against Travis' milk-pale skin. He can see exactly where he puts his hands when he's riding Travis hard and it's like a signature. Not only that, but it's truth. Truth that stands out on Travis when all he can do is lie and hide, and it makes Ray hard just to think that at any time in the day any one could lift up Travis' shirt and see the real Travis Strong. Those bruises spell it out in brilliant purple, red and yellowish-green Technicolor. Travis is a coward... Travis is a liar... Travis can't be trusted.  
  
Travis never talks to him about it; from the beginning it was never discussed. Travis just showed up at his house one evening with lube and a roll of condoms. And Ray was interested enough to go along with it, even try to make it good for Travis... or at least what he thought 'good' should be. Then Travis had tried to act like it had never happened and that pissed Ray off. So the next time, Ray wasn't as considerate... and Travis didn't mind at all. The pattern started there and just continued and grew until it had turned into what it is now; Ray stripping Travis naked, truly naked, from the inside out, for his own viewing pleasure.  
  
And Travis can pretend all he wants. He can kiss Audrey in the halls and play the part of the perfect boyfriend. He can give those 'come hither' looks to Robbie and he can even kiss Lily behind Ray's back. He can do that because that isn't Travis. Travis would never be happy with the most popular girl in the ninth grade or the girl of Ray's dreams or even with the golden boy. Travis needs to be fucked, not loved. He needs to be fucked by some one who saw the real him before it was proven and Ray did that. Ray saw through him the first day in the studio, when he sat there flirting with Robbie and trying to get Ray to like him. Ray knew then that he couldn't trust him and he still knows it now. He doesn't forget that Travis is a coward and that he lies and hides from everyone, not even when Ray's buried so deep inside. Not even when Travis is calling out his name in that choked voice, sounding so incredibly out of control that Ray has to work hard to keep from cumming.  
  
Ray never forgets who Travis is. He snaps Travis' hips back into him, forming fresh bruises, bites his shoulder until he tastes the slightest tang of blood, and works Travis' cock until he feels Travis go rigid and spill into his hand. Travis screams and thrashes and moans while Ray finishes up, then whimpers slightly in disappointment when Ray pulls out. Ray sometimes thinks he likes that part best of all. 


End file.
